A Game of Cat and Mouse
A Game of Cat and Mouse is the ninth'US'/second'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield finds that Squeak and his entire family of mice have moved into the house, so he tries to get them out before he gets into trouble. Plot After throwing out the alarm clock that woke him up, Garfield heads downstairs to get something to eat. Along the way, he encounters Squeak three times, and decides to figure out why after lunch. When he heads into the kitchen, he discovers it is full of mice. Garfield is initially shocked, but soon doesn't see it as an issue. He changes his mind when he finds the mice have eaten his breakfast. When confronted with the ordeal, Squeak convinces Garfield to let the mice stay by offering their servitude. Garfield agrees to this, and enjoys the arrangement. When Jon Arbuckle arrives home, Garfield gets all the mice to hide. When Squeak is the only one remaining, Garfield quickly sits on him. As Jon checks in with Garfield and his job at keeping a watch around the house, Odie senses that Garfield is hiding a mouse, and tries to sniff around him. When Jon goes to get something to eat, Garfield kicks Odie out of the house. Jon briefly returns to talk to Garfield, only to find him holding Squeak, which Garfield pretends is a toy. When Jon tries to get crackers from the cupboard, he notices the box is empty, and when a pair of mice run out of the same cupboard, Jon finds that the whole kitchen is infested. Jon angrily informs Garfield of the situation, and calls him upstairs. In Jon's computer room, Arbuckle shows Garfield an ad for Ratator Pest, a pest control service. Jon expects Garfield to get rid of all the mice while he's away, or he will hire Ratator Pest to do the job and use Garfield's cat food budget as payment. Garfield tries in vain to get the mice to leave, and worries about both them and himself. Garfield soon gets an idea, and takes Squeak to the computer to show him the Ratator Pest ad. Horrified, Squeak conforms to a plan Garfield has. When Jon returns, he finds that the mice are still in the house. Before Arbuckle can try and call Ratator Pest, Garfield uses his plan by summoning all the mice into a bag, which he throws out the window. Jon is pleased with Garfield and decides to reward him with a takeout from "Luigi's Lasagna". When the van arrives, Garfield takes the mice to the back. He happily sees them off, but when realizing they will have an abundant supply of lasagna, decides to join them. After receiving his order, Jon finds that is Garfield missing, much to his confusion. Meanwhile, at his restaurant, Luigi has to deal with the mice, as well as Garfield. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Squeak Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Mice *Humphrey *Odie Minor Characters *"Ratator Pest" Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Luigi *Woman *Alarm Clock Trivia *A second is skipped between Garfield hitting his alarm clock and the beginning of the main theme. *Ratator Pest's domain is named "www.eradirat.com". Goofs *When Garfield says "I think I'm going to like it here," his mouth does not move. Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Episodes